Justice Lord
by Asura435
Summary: Justice consists not in being neutral between right and wrong, but in finding out the right and upholding it, wherever found, against the wrong. Disclaimer: I do not own anything
1. Chapter 1

In the far reaches of a forest several miles from Konoha, Naruto was facing Nagato Uzumaki.

"I agree with you on the fact that I may have taken a wrong approach but I do not believe in you. I do not think you are capable of leading the world towards peace. You have not lived through suffering, true suffering. You have not lived through hard choices; you have not seen the world. You are just a little child living in a dream world. You think I am vile but you have never across true evil. Humans are the vilest creatures that you can find but they think themselves above it by labeling anything they don't like as inhumane when a human did it." Nagato said in a passionate tone and blood could be seen leaking from his mouth

Naruto stared at him with a clear gaze, he understood what Nagato meant but it doesn't mean he agreed.

"Then I just need to see the world like our master and what do you mean that I don't understand pain. You killed everyone I loved and tell me I do not understand pain. Remember that you are only alive because I have decided not to kill but I will cripple you and take you to the blood prison for your sins." Naruto replied with clear rage in his tone as he was holding back from murdering the little shit on the spot

Nagato chuckled at his reaction, "I could be cruel and let you understand, and grow but we have no time. You are too weak and it will take too long for u to be strong enough to handle Madara. So I will send you somewhere he can never reach but in exchange I will bring back everyone I killed today."

"What?" Naruto was shocked and hopeful

"Can you really do that?" Naruto asked and forgot the first part of Nagato's sentence as hope for revival took over him

"Yes" Nagato replied as he did the jutsu while Konan did her preparations for transfer

A pulse of chakra was released from Nagato and Naruto could feel the lives of his people once again.

'They are alive, they are alive.' Naruto couldn't believe it and smiled with joy but before he could say anything he was woken from his dream.

"Now you can leave this world without much regrets." Nagato muttered as Konan activated the seal which blinded them all and transferred them instantly.

* * *

"Where are we?" Naruto asked his face clear of any emotions

"A new world, where Madara can't follow and take the Kyuubi." Konan replied as Nagato had already gone to sleep, her voice was filled with pain and she picked him up from his seat

Naruto wanted to lash out but he could feel the raw emotions of Konan and just turned around, and walked away.

"There is no way to get back so give up on it. If you had been string as Nagato then we wouldn't be here but Master Jiraiya never trained you and wasted your potential so you have to live with the consequences of your choice since you could have always walked away." Konan said as she held Nagato

"Grieve for your friend in silence." Naruto muttered through clenched teeth as he stopped himself from cursing as his world was turning upside down. He had gotten back what he lost but now he can never see them again.

'Will they be alright?

What if someone attacks again?

Can I never see my friends again?

What about my goal to end the cycle of hatred? How can I do it now?

Will I have to give up on being Hokage? What do I do now?

No, I can't give up. I just need research the usage of chakra and make a jutsu to send me back.' Naruto thought up millions of things as he walked on the edge of an island

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that the island was weird and he almost ended up falling down.

"What the heck?" Naruto said as he quickly got on the island and saw that he was above the sea.

'Why is the sea beneath us?' Naruto thought as he finally looked around and saw that the island was floating in the sky and was made up of clouds

'How is this possible? Am I dreaming?' Naruto was flabbergasted as he witnessed the scenery

Naruto turned around as he felt a presence and saw a female with an unusual appearance.

She had blonde hair which she was wearing in two braided pig-tails and two antennae sticking out at the top of her head.

She was wearing a pink dress with black, flower shaped textures that goes to her thighs. She also wears red and pink striped sandals but what he was surprised about were the small wings on her back and the lack of chakra.

.'So she was not lying.' Naruto confirmed his situation once again as he just saw someone with zero connection to chakra but still having a stronger body than normal humans.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked in gentle tone as he felt that the person was kind from his sage mode, which was still on.

"Hello stranger, welcome to Skypiea. My name is Conis." Conis said in happy tone and a welcoming smile

The girl spoke to him but he realized that he couldn't understand a thing. Naruto stared blankly at Conis as he didn't know what to do in this situation.

Naruto used his hands and neck to indicate that he didn't understand along with his words, "I don't understand what you are saying."

Hearing him speak, Conis got the gist and indicated for him to follow as it wasn't the first time she had come across people that couldn't speak their language.

"Follow me."

Naruto saw her hand movements as she invited him to sit behind her but Naruto shook his head and indicated that he will run beside her as he didn't trust that rusty little thing.

He stood beside her and ran ahead, disappearing from view and then coming to prove his point.

"That was wonderful." Conis praised and smiled, she was sued to people and could tell that Naruto wasn't a bad person from his mannerisms. She wanted hear about his tales as she didn't much about the outside world.

Conis rode her weaver while Naruto followed along as he watched the scenery; he had been successfully distracted from his problems for the moment.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I will be picking up the manga so i decided to write one again. Vote for the story


	2. Chapter 2

'He doesn't seem to be one of those pirates that come up or a rich noble from his mannerism, what is he?' Conis thought curiously as she watched Naruto follow her pace nonchalantly

'He is really strong, I wonder if he can fight with them.' Conis saw that her thoughts were encroaching dangerous territory and quickly shook her head as she didn't want to invite trouble

Conis stopped at her home, where she led Naruto to meet her father. She indicated for him to follow her inside the house as she parked her weaver.

Naruto looked at her and scanned the area as his sage mode had reached the time limit. He found no enemies and his danger senses were not going off. It was the sage mode leaving its affect on his body so that even without using the sage mode, Naruto could still have similar skills but weakened.

'No threats.' Naruto concluded as he walked in

Inside the house he found a man with wings behind his back, similar to Conis. Naruto guessed that he could be her father, uncle or her guardian as she didn't look like him so he couldn't make a clear cut conclusion.

Conis explained the situation to her father, Pagaya, as she couldn't take him into Enel's territory where he could be killed.

"Father, can you help him?"

Pagaya looked at Naruto and didn't find him to be dangerous. He would have said no, if the boy had caused trouble with the ruler but there was no issue there so he didn't have a problem.

"I can try." Pagaya replied, he didn't have complete confidence since he didn't know all the languages

Pagaya walked closer to Naruto and said hello in three languages that he knew but found that Naruto didn't show any reaction to any of them.

"Conis, he doesn't any language I know off and I have never heard of the language he is speaking. He will to learn it the hard way." Pagaya said as he turned to Conis

Naruto didn't need to know what they said to understand the situation and he was fine with it since his life would be too difficult if didn't learn the language.

'I can't believe I have to go back to learning something other than fighting.' Naruto would have continued whining about that but then his mind hit a roadblock

'I can't think like this. My goal requires me to learn things beyond fighting so I will take this as my first step.' Naruto strengthened his resolve and felt his stress lessen a bit, and he knew that learning was something he could do easier than others.

"I will do it so please teach me." Naruto said while indicating his meaning with his body

Pagaya looked at him and then Conis, 'What will I not do my daughter?'

Pagaya nodded and found himself happy at seeing Conis smile gently as she helped someone, which brought joy to her gentle heart.

* * *

'Nagato, I don't understand your purpose. Why did you have to do this? We could have taken down the boy so easily if you were serious about it.

What did you see that I am unaware off?

Why could you have not shared your concerns with me, were we not closer than siblings?

Is the boy truly worthy of your sacrifice? He may be stronger than me and will be stronger than you at your age but just like you said, it is pointless so why did this happen.

Did you waver in the time of weakness?' Konan questioned as she stared at the grave she had dug for her friend

She had followed his commands without a question but now that he was dead, she was left alone. No companion, no friend to share her grief.

Konan did not think anything positive about Naruto. To her, he was just a naive little child that had never seen the world. A person that didn't deserve to think about leading as his ideals would kill his followers.

Behind the grieving woman, many men in arms appeared and they didn't seem to have any good intentions.

"You have illegally trespassed into this blessed land. Surrender or face death."

Konan understood none of those words as she had expected since this was a new world but she could sense that disgusting feeling, which was similar to the scum in her world.

'Trash will be trash, no matter where you go.' Konan thought and decided to ignore them while she stood in silence

Even her silence was deadly as paper spread around the foes and covered them, head to toe. They didn't even get to react before they exploded into tiny pieces.

* * *

Naruto was sitting with Pagaya, who guiding him through the basics of the main language used in this continent.

He was much focused while his clones were on alert outside the house. The clones heard a commotion from faraway and after awhile they heard an explosion from the area Naruto left.

'Konan must be fighting someone. Should I go check?' Both clones thought the same thing

"I will go" Clone A said and left while leaving the other clone on guard duty

* * *

'I hope she isn't harming innocents or else I will have to break even though she is my only companion.' Naruto thought and soon he arrived on site

It was an ugly site, filled with the remains of people. Pieces here and there, and if he hadn't hardened himself before then Naruto would have thrown up.

"What happened?"

"They wanted to harm me so I killed them." Konan replied in a calm tone

Naruto looked at her and didn't know what to say as he wasn't sure about the position of these dead men.

"Just stay close from now on and if possible don't go for the kill."

"It is much better to kill or else it increases the chances of your own death. Are these enemies more important than my own life?

This is why you can never be a real leader. These thoughts will only kill your own people. Do you care more about those scum then your own friends?" Konan muttered in an emotional tone as her façade slipped for a moment before she collected her demeanor

Naruto was taken aback at her outburst and took in her words clearly.

'Is she right?'

"I will protect you so when I am around then just follow my way." Naruto compromised as he didn't wish to push others through suffering that they didn't wish to through

'At least he knows how to be flexible but should I be happy or not. It is not yet time; he has still a long way to go. He needs to prove his worth and then I will give him Nagato's gift.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I was very busy these days so i was unable to write. From morning to around 12 in the night i was busy so my head hurt along with the rest of my body.


	3. Chapter 3

'How beautiful, but she is so cold.' Conis thought as she saw Konan

"Is she your friend?" Conis said to Naruto while using signs which were humorous

"She isn't my lover." Naruto replied as he thought that's what she meant from those signs of holding hands and stuff

Conis just stopped as she realized that it was just impossible for now and just thought if Konan as friend.

She greeted Konan in a kind tone but got no response as Konan Just sat down and picked up the book that had the basics of the language.

'I wonder what happened to her. She seems really sad.' Conis felt sad looking at Konan as she could think of negative things to be the reason for her current behavior.

'I hope she can learn the language so we can converse. But for now where dad run of to'.

"Conis, there is trouble. Intruders have run amok on the island and the guards have been deployed." Pagaya said in an alarmed tone as he tried to catch his breath

"What will you do now? I can sense enemies approaching." Konan muttered as she looked at her book

"Cripple them." Naruto replied as he stood up

Conis was trying to calm Pagaya that she didn't notice the real Naruto walk outside while leaving the clones to continue reading.

* * *

'I don't wish to fight but it is impossible to convince them when I can't speak their language.' Naruto thought in frustration as he saw a bald man with a sword, leading an army towards them.

'He seems to be aware that we are a target. How? Do they have sensor?' Naruto mused as he could feel the killer intent but it was pointless as the enemy was too slow and fragile to survive his attacks

Naruto did the sign and two clones came into existence. He wished that he could amplify his strength like Tsunade but his control was not that good so he hoped that one punch was enough.

The three Naruto's right hand glowed golden and they charged. With speed invisible to the enemy, Naruto punched them four times each to break all their limbs.

It was over in a moment but Naruto felt his hand break from the inside as he just did something careless.

'That was a good attempt but will need to practice more.' Naruto thought as he saw the enemies scream in pain and the bald man cursing or threatening him. Naruto did not feel the pain as he was already used to worse and his hand was already healing at a visible rate.

"What have you done?" Conis and Pagaya were horrified as they saw the scene. Enel will know about this as his loyal servant was among the downed foes.

"It seems you have invited trouble. Won't killing them be the better choice?" Konan muttered as she stood by the door

"I will not kill anyone, if I have the choice. Don't test my patience, I have not forgiven you." Naruto replied as he shot a glare at Konan for being so uppity with him

"Apologies, I was trying to help."

"I don't need that kind of help." Naruto said as he looked at Conis expression

'What to do?' Naruto thought for a moment and closed his eyes, five seconds passed and he had entered sage mode.

'I need to find the strongest person and subdue them so that I can get the time to learn. Can't have enemies and expect to study peacefully.'

"Protect them; I will take care of it." Naruto said as he headed towards the location where he felt the strongest presence

Konan saw him leave and followed as she wished to witness his actions with her own eyes to see if he was worthy or not.

The clone Naruto's let her go as they could sense her seriousness and didn't want to cause extra trouble.

* * *

Naruto ran at full speed and climbed the giant bean stalk to the upper yard and continued until he arrived at the Maxim.

The ship gave off high concentration of lightning that Naruto could feel it in the air and see it.

'How is this possible? Is the target leaking lighting?' Naruto thought as he looked towards a strange man

A muscular man with light hair covered by a simple white bandana and long earlobes weighted down by diamond-shaped gold earrings that stretch all the way to his chest.

He was dressed in a very luxurious manner and wore loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there was a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil.

He wore gold bracelets on his arms as well as gold anklets on his legs, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes.

"Who dares to enter my territory without permission?" Enel spoke in a casual tone, which was condescending to others.

He had sensed Naruto moving towards him but was alarmed for the first time in his life.

'He was too fast, fast as my movement when I turn into my elemental form. But nonetheless a mortal can never hope to win against an immortal.' Enel was confident even though he saw the threat of Naruto

On other hand, Naruto was not feeling good. His senses had been enhanced by sage mode and he could sense evil because of Kurama.

He felt sick to his stomach, he had never met anyone worse than this man except for Orochimaru whom he never used sage mode giants. Naruto could feel his rage rising at the appearance of the man, his soul cried out to extinguish his life but he endured.

"I will beat you so bad that you will wish you were dead." Naruto said through clenched teeth and moved aside as a lightning bolt passed him by

Enel was ready for Naruto as he predicted his movement through haki and turned to lightning as Naruto's fist hit him in the stomach. Enel had made a hole in his body as he saw that the attack would affect his body if it hit.

"What?" Naruto was shocked momentarily as she saw this unusual thing, which gave Enel the chance to electrocute him directly

"Feel my power mortal."

"Not enough" Naruto muttered as he retreated and threw a wind blade by controlling nature directly

The wind interfered with the electricity and slowed him down, giving Naruto the chance to hit Enel with a frog Kumite.

The hit was invisible but Enel knew something will hit but he was unable to dodge as the attack was undodgeable at close range. The hit blasted Enel but he regained his bearing by dispersing and reforming again.

"How dare you touch me with your filthy hands?" Enel was enraged and confused as he was experiencing something unexpected

He held his staff and turned it into a trident as he pointed at Naruto and threw a charged bolt, multiple times.

"Isn't it better to kill him? From what I see, he is what Nagato pretended to be but worse. He is only doing for selfish reasons and you can see that in his bearing and tone." Kona said from the sky as she watched the battle from afar

Naruto ignored her words and dodged the attacks as he didn't wish to gain any damage. As he was charging towards Enel, Naruto saw that Enel strengthened his energy form into a giant.

"That looks dangerous." Naruto commented and remembered something from the past

He fished Enel into landing and attacking him while a clone used a wind prison on Enel, which was a copy of the water prison used by Zabuza.

Enel had seen the scene in his vision but didn't think Naruto could make clones. He was being bombarded with wind, which was affecting his powers and hurting him as it was enhanced with Senjutsu.

It was nature's power so it allowed Naruto to interact with Logia types but the downside was that he had limit and would need to finish the fight very quickly.

"What are you going to do with him? Are you going to drag him along forever or give him t the authorities? The authorities will most likely kill him so are you really going to give him to them." Konan asked pointed questions which made his mind hurt and he wanted to lash out. He was tired and hadn't even rested since the fight against Nagato

"I will try to convince him once I can talk the language and for now I will keep him caged." Naruto replied calmly as he let out a heavy breathe as he walked back with the floating cage behind him

The news of Enel's' fall spread quickly and Gran Fall was reinstated as the leader while Naruto sent time learning and the Straw hats advanced there gears.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. Naruto will not just walk over the enemies after this as he isn't that strong at the moment. He will grow stronger and face difficulties. There are many characters that can defeat this sage Naruto which is why i am using him since six paths Naruto would solo One piece at the moment unless we see something like Kaguya.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Enel's fall and Skypiea had entered a peaceful time once again. Naruto was hailed as a hero and a city was planned that looked like Konoha from the drawings Naruto had made in his free time reminiscing of his home.

Naruto didn't know of the plan as he didn't understand what they were doing and he was busy learning the language and polishing his control.

Time had certainly made him calm down and he could understand more about why Nagato chose this method. But he didn't give up and was working his way up to creating a skill to bring him back home as he already knew that space time ninjutsu was possible.

"Have you come to beg for power or is it knowledge you seek?" The sarcastic voice rang inside the tunnel as Naruto walked towards the gate

"I seek forgiveness for my hypocrisy, will you grant it?" Naruto replied as he stood outside the gates that held back the Kyuubi

Kurama was taken aback by his words and laughed, "Do you take me as a fool? I am no animal boy. My intellect surpasses your kind by magnitudes so if you think of me as foolish being then you will suffer the consequences."

"I do not lie, it is the truth. I would love to set you free to prove my point but I do not have the key to see you free without killing myself or the power to stop you if you cause havoc." Naruto said in a friendly tone

"So you want me to forgive you for being the scum like the rest of your kind, is it? I forgive you but what will it change. You will no longer feel guilty about your hypocrisy so the answer is no. NOW GET OUT." Kurama responded with malicious intent that bombarded Naruto making him breathless as the killer intent was palpable

Naruto opened his eyes and sighed as he knew that it won't be easy.

'Slowly I will break him down. I can't expect everything to be easy and this problem is very old, before even my parents lived. The Kyuubi is also the only one who could show me the way.' Naruto thought as he got up and walked to the house that was built for him and Konan, which was near the beach

* * *

"Naruto, do you really have to go? Can't you stay for a year at least?" Conis asked in sad tone as she saw Naruto enter the house. She was visiting and bring some food, she had made.

Naruto had mentioned that he would leave tomorrow so she was feeling sad as he was her first friend and she didn't when she could see him again.

"I will return once in a while and keep in contact through that strange thing." Naruto replied with smile and he mentioned the snail like telephone

"But we won't be able to talk much like that."

"Conis, I am looking for something important. It will decide my fate and the fate of my home so I need to journey around the world for it." Naruto replied in an indirect manner without giving away his alien heritage

Conis stopped her words as she heard his response, she knew that Naruto was feeling sad and gloomy but she didn't expect that it was this serious.

'Can I even help him? Should I just watch him go like this? He might not even come back. The world is dangerous down there that it's worse than Enel.'

"I want to come along as your chef, please." Conis requested as she wanted to follow her friend and see the world for herself. She wanted to grow stronger and not wait for a hero to save her like now.

Naruto looked at her and many thoughts passed through his head. Conis was his first friend in this new land and his other companions were Konan and Enel, not the best companions a guy could ask.

'I can protect her even if something went awry; send her back with a clone if there is trouble.' Naruto was more confident about his powers as he believed now he could beat the paths of pain without much difficulty as he had learned to control nature much more skillfully so that his attacks were hard to predict and wind was everywhere.

"Okay but you will have to follow my rules." Naruto responded and Conis was hugging him in excitement, not allowing him to continue

* * *

"You know that he won't listen so why don't you dispose of him already." Konan asked as she sat on a chair and looked at the chained Enel

"He will understand as we just need to talk more. It's only been three days since we could actually talk normally. I want to know when you will stop throwing such questions when you know that the answer will not change." Naruto said with a chuckle as he sat down in front of Enel who was watching them with annoyance

"It is to remind you that you are being naïve as not everyone will listen, not even if you are stronger than them. But let's see if you can continue doing what you have done till now and I will be convinced that I was wrong and I will stop."

Naruto nodded and looked at Enel, "So this is the last day in Skypiea, have you thought of anything good to say to the people?"

"Burn in fire you heathens for this disrespect." Enel muttered through clenched teeth as he stared at him hatefully

Naruto face palmed and slapped Enel that his brain must have rattled, "What did I tell you last time, Enel? No bad words now will you be a good boy or not."

Konan was smiling as she the exchange; it was amusing and different from the norm that she was used to.

'It's nice seeing the boy handle frustration, will he break or not is the question.'

Enel stared at him without saying a word while Naruto grabbed him by the neck and stared into his eyes, "Now listen here you scum, I have not forgiven you and I am only letting you live to atone for your sins. If you become more than you are worth, I will kill you so don't take this so casually like you will be set free without consequences."

Naruto controlled himself but even he had his limits and the constant use of Sage mode has made him more sensitive to the people along with other benefits.

"We will be leaving tomorrow and our path will most likely be dangerous so cooperate because if you cause any trouble that passes my limits, I will cripple you and you will be stuck in some place as a vegetable." Naruto warned and left as he left Enel in the wind cage allowing him to eat while leaving four clones for control

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and share your views to make this a better experience


	5. Chapter 5

'What a beautiful and unusual land? How did it come to be? Was it really natural or someone made it with their power?' Naruto mused as he flew in the sky with the wings that he made through transformation jutsu

He hadn't realized he could do that but Konan just stated it as a fact and made Naruto think back to his academy training again to realize that even low level jutsu are very valuable if used right.

It had been a blessing for Naruto as he didn't have to worry about his enemies running away by flying like Diedara or not being able to protect people from large attacks when complete annihilation of the attack was not possible.

Konan had been helpful in teaching him flight and he was adept at it by now as he used 100's of clones. Naruto's concentration had reached epic levels and nothing could cause him to lose focus so this jutsu was in the right hands.

Naruto made his wings white just like the birds he used to watch fly freely with no concerns and he finally felt the freedom that flight brought to his heart.

His emotions had cooled down and now he was once again focused on a goal, to find a way back and help people on the way wherever there is a problem.

The constant presence of Konan reminded him of his problems and Enel's existence made it worse; he was reminded of the reality that he might be led to kill.

'Why can people not just work together? Why is it when a man loves he has to risk the chance of hate sprouting in his heart.

Why is man so contradictory? What did the sage see to give us this power? Was it a mistake or was there some big plan that needs time?' Naruto thought on the truth of the world as he tried to put together the pieces of his principles

Just as he was passing by the residential area, Naruto's eyes caught sneaky movement within a large house.

'A thief' Naruto thought and dived down

Naruto entered the house through the chimney as he had transformed into a smaller version of himself and took the thief by surprise.

He pushed the thief down from the back against the floor, "Do not resist, it is pointless." Naruto muttered as he looked at the girl with orange hair wearing a bikini and small denim pants

"Hey let me go, I was just looking around. You can ask the owner."

"Lying is useless; I can tell when people are lying. You are a thief and I caught you red handed. I don't think those items made of gold were just put in the bag by themselves." Naruto replied as he caged the girl in the wind prison

Nami finally saw the person that captured and she wanted to curse her luck as she was aware of Naruto's existence.

'Damn my luck, how did I end meeting the savior of this Island?' Nami wanted to wake up from the bad dream and just hoped that they would let her go or they might end up fighting Naruto

'I really hope our captain does not react emotionally as we are going to be in real trouble if we fight.'

"Please let me go, I won't do it again." Nami tried her most sincere tone

"You are lying." Naruto said as he started walking downstairs and then outside the house, his presence gathered a crowd and the guards were present

"Take her to jail, she was stealing form this house."

The men were honored to meet and speak to him directly but before they could take her away, the straw Hats arrived.

"Luffy don't fight just talk to him." Nami warned as she didn't want her friends to get hurt

Luffy would have rushed them but Usopp and Zoro held him along with Robin but they forget to handle Sanji who had rushed in faster.

Naruto saw him move and before he could reach the guards, he hit Sanji with a simple punch sending him back and then capturing him with the wind prison.

Robin looked at the situation and realized that they would need to handle this peacefully as the man was too dangerous. She analyzed him and from his actions, he didn't seem to want to hurt or kill them.

'Maybe he can be convinced with words.' Robin thought as she walked forward, she wanted to show her group that she a friend and she was better with words than them

Naruto looked at the woman walking towards him and he felt pain deep inside her heart, she was just enduring.

'I can feel the pain inside all of them. What have they lived through? We match so much, the pain we feel is so similar.' Naruto thought as he looked at Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Robin and Chopper

"Hello, my name is Robin and I wish to extend my apologies for the mistake my friend has made. Would you please let them go? We are not bad people, it's just a bad habit of hers and she would have returned it before leaving. She just likes the thrill of stealing." Robin said in a respectful tone

Naruto looked at Nami who was looking at him with an embarrassed expression and then to Robin.

"I will let her go but stop her from doing this or you might get killed by someone, not everyone is merciful." Naruto warned as he turned to the guards and then released Sanji and Nami

He took to the skies and left as it was time for him to leave, the ship was ready and he didn't find anything useful on this Island.

* * *

"I thought it would be good brawl but you filthy heathen are as pathetic as ever." Enel spoke condescendingly

"When did you pick up jokes, Konan? Enel does not have the guts to utter such words after yesterday's ordeal; his body will remind him of the pain waiting for him." Naruto muttered as he landed on the maxim

"I thought it might piss you off enough to off him." Konan spoke from above as she was sitting on cabin while Enel dispersed into paper

"Konan, please don't antagonize Naruto. It is time to leave so leave your problems here." Conis said in a gentle tone as she tried to help them move on from their grudges. She had thought they were friends but now she knew it was complex relationship

'I hope she doesn't make Naruto angry enough to kill her.' Conis was most worried about that situation as she didn't think Konan cared about her life that much

"Okay, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Enel has supplied enough energy to fly." Conis replied as Naruto saw the electricity flow through the Maxim

"Then let's take off towards Alabasta." Naruto said as it was a place with less trouble and an old country so it might have information. He had learned that after Skypiea things get more dangerous than Enel so it was much better to take a step back first.

* * *

"Why did you stop me, I would have given him a piece of my mind?" Luffy muttered while eating to calm his anger

"Are you an idiot that man is a complete monster, I could feel it with a single look in his eyes when he saw all of us? He saw as nothing, we were never a challenge to him and he wasn't wrong, it was my fault." Nami spoke up

"She is right; he was stronger than Crocodile so fighting him was not a good idea." Robin added her thoughts

"Look a flying ship." Chopper pointed towards the Maxim

"I can see him on the ship that thing is huge and I can see countless dials installed on it. He is using the old ruler as a battery, how fearsome." Usopp said as hi=e stared at the ship through his glasses

Luffy stared at the ship and remembered the nonchalant look that Naruto showed them, he raised his hand and declared to the skies.

"I will surpass him and we will stand on equal grounds." Luffy promised that he will bring to the stage where they will not be treated as fodder

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed


	6. Chapter 6

In the blue skies, a giant ship flew at a comfortable pace while being shielded from view by the clouds. On the Maxim, Naruto sat at the edge as he meditated and controlled the wind.

Storms formed around him and the wind moved at speeds that were impossible through natural causes. It was sharp enough to cut diamond like a hot knife through butter and fast enough that even lightning would seem slower.

Naruto practiced his element to the extreme with the help of clones and Senjutsu while also training his body, which was already growing stronger with each use of sage mode.

Naruto had decided to be very harsh on himself as he knew that his last battle with Pain was a fluke, he would have lost if Pain had wanted to kill him and even then he lost.

Naruto had taken to self harm to increase his durability and healing, something he had ignored for too long.

The wind would cover him head to toe, giving him cuts everywhere and causing to him to bleed while healing slowly and through continuous practice it had increase the speed.

He could now control the wind within a large range of 20 km, shape it as he wants and strengthen it. The wind had become of a part of him and he was slowly gaining absolute mastery of the element.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the Kingdom of Alabasta under him, it reminded him of Suna as it was the only place that he knew which exited in the desert.

'It reminds me that I haven't seen much of the world.' Naruto thought as he could only think of one place as a comparison and uplifted him to travel more, which he was going to do now as his goal need him to look far and wide.

'It really looks different from what I have known till now.' Naruto thought as he saw the buildings and the people. He was using his chakra sense to see everything beyond the range of his vision as he didn't have enough control to enhance his vision.

"That is the Capital city Alubarna, where the royalty resides and was the recent stage for conflict." Konan said as she stood behind him and Naruto just listened as he was at least a bit happy that she was doing something useful

"I hope that our trip here is fruitful." Konan muttered and Naruto felt a chill in his heart as he didn't think the kind of result she was hoping for was something he wanted

"I hope so as well." Naruto muttered as he felt the land beneath him, his sage senses covering the whole island.

'Evil exists everywhere, no matter what.' Naruto sighed as he felt disappointment once again, the world was corrupted and he was always forced to see that reality. Any hope of a pure land was pure fantasy and he didn't know if it was actually possible to change everyone.

Orochimaru was a product of his experiences and he believed what he did was right. Danzo was the same and most people are like that, they don't think are evil but the people judge them to be evil. The actions they take are logical in their minds and it is justice, and anyone against them that is evil.

'How can we come to peace when people will not always compromise? When people have their own opinions and if they act on them, it can hurt others. Majority of people are selfish, they do not consider how it affects others.

So we just have to put them in prison to be taught the right way.' Naruto thought and regained his spirit as it was going down. His mind and will was unbreakable, nothing could make him budge from the path as it was the path to break the cycle of hatred.

By killing someone he would cause someone to hate him. He will be a hypocrite if he killed as he would not practice what he said and he would be the same as everyone. It was the law of the Jungle and the strong made the rules, this is what he would enforce if he killed that was what Naruto believed.

Konan understood what Naruto believed in but she knew that he didn't understand that he was risking the lives of the innocents for his pride and principals when the first priority should have been saving the innocents not the wicked.

'He will soon see the cruelty of the world. He was too young to understand before and was always worrying about power but now he has the strength so he should see the bigger picture. Let me see if you will break or not.' Konan thought as she stared at Naruto while the Maxim descended, she wanted to see if he would become what Nagato wanted or will he become a Genocider.

* * *

"Ah, what a unique place." Conis commented as she looked down and saw the desert, it was her first time out of the Island and it was quite hot in here

She turned to look at Naruto and she saw that his face was expressionless, 'He is not feeling happy, something bad must have been sensed.'

Conis had become a friend to Naruto so she knew that he could sense the evil in people and it was within a large range so the only reason he would have such a face would be because of it.

"I am okay. Let's focus on our objective; it is to find any information on space time research or any old valuable data. We will need to meet the king for this so be careful." Naruto said as he looked at Conis then Konan and Enel

'While we are here, I will try to see if I can change the bandits.' Naruto thought as he looked down, his goal needed some logical support as the heart can go only so far on just belief

* * *

"Father, do you see that?" Vivi, the princess of Alabasta said in a silent tone as she stared into the sky and watched the Maxim come down

"I can see it." King Cobra answered in a calm tone as he steeled his nerves. Things had been hectic since the incident where the Kingdom was almost destroyed and now they were seeing another intruder.

'I can only hope they are not enemies.'

"Pel, go check the situation." King Cobra commanded and his loyal servant transformed into a desert eagle and flew towards the Maxim

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tell your king that we come in peace. We desire to talk to him and ask for his help; in return we will help you get rid of the criminals hiding on your island." Naruto muttered as he saw Pel trying to get close to the maxim pointlessly

His voice traveled to Pel unhindered and Pel decided that it was useless to remain here; the being was not something he could handle.

'I will take the message to His Majesty.' Pel decided and turned around towards the castle

'I hope it's not the same situation as Crocodile.'

* * *

"Naruto, did that bird just understand what you said?" Conis asked in a curious tone as she felt that the reactions of the bird were too human like

"It was a human that had transformed into a bird so he understood what I said. I won't give them trouble so don't worry." Naruto replied as he looked at Conis and even answered a question that she would have asked as she was worried that Naruto might end up messing with local authorities

"I trust you. It's hot let me get us all a drink." Conis wiped her forehead and walked to the kitchen, where she started making lemonade for the group

Naruto didn't stop her as even he felt the desire to have a cold drink in this weather. He was not feeling the heat as the temperature of his body was cooled down by chakra but looking at the heat waves was causing a desire for a cold drink, which is why he drew up cold water from the atmosphere and drank it.

It was pure water without any impurities and he felt a bit cooler once he had a drink.

Naruto saw that the people below were waiting for them and finally the Maxim had stopped as it touched the ground.

There was no movement from the other side and Naruto felt fear and wariness in large quantities.

Naruto jumped and landed on the sand alongside Konan, he looked towards the King and his daughter.

Unlike the rest, the King and the daughter didn't seem to fear him, they had a strong spirit.

'A good person and a caring leader.' Naruto judged from a look as he didn't feel any evil from them

"Hello, my name is Naruto and I am here to explore your ruins and libraries for information that I require about space and time research. I hope that you will comply with this request and I will help your law and order problem, and leave within a month." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he walked closer

Vivi looked at Naruto and looked him over, from the way he walked and the way he talked to them.

'He is confident in his powers. He doesn't seem to have bad intentions and reminds me of my friends.' Vivi thought as she saw the straw hats in Naruto

She turned to her father and nodded as they really didn't have a choice as the Kingdom was just going through repairs and fighting an unknown force was not a good idea when the other side didn't seem to be threatening them.

"We accept your request and will help you in your goal but could you provide some sincerity. There is bandit group called the Desert Storm." King Cobra replied as he looked at Naruto, he saw that the child was honest so he decided to use him for the betterment of his country as compensation

"No problem, please give me an area where they usually appear." Naruto asked and Cobra signaled his men to bring the map and pointed out a region

Before Cobra could say anything, Naruto had disappeared. He ran at full speed while activating his sage mode, which he had learned to enter even while in movement.

* * *

Life was cruel and men were one of the worst beings to walk on this planet. A man was a monster, a demon, a saint and all of this together.

And once again Naruto was reminded of the evils of humanity, his rage that was held back by his principals and law was boiling once again.

'Kill them, skin them alive. Boil them and let them drink liquid metal, they deserve worse than death.' Naruto stopped and almost lost his footing as this dark desires seemed to have taken a voice

'Am I loosing it?' Naruto held his head and shook of the problem for now as he rushed into save what he could

Inside the bandits hide out, which was inside a mountain and was cleverly hidden from view, the wolves that preyed on the weak were in a festive mood as they had taken down another caravan successfully.

They were eating and drinking in jovial mood, having their way with the women and some were enjoying the men while slowly torturing them.

Naruto came in like the silent messenger of doom and all beings dropped to their knees with his presence. He was barely holding himself back from attacking, his hand was balled up and bleeding from the force.

'Filthy, filthy, filthy.'

'Need to capture them, don't think too much. Killing them will bring nothing good to this world but reforming them will.' Naruto thought to calm his nerves and the wind followed his command as it caged in all the wild animals while he sent clones to help the survivors.

His heart hardened and bled for their sufferings, he could feel the despair and desire for death from some of them. Naruto did not allow such a thing and put them to sleep.

"Everything will be okay, they just need to be healed and require some therapy or I will just have Konan erase their memories. Yes, erase their memories is a good choice." Naruto muttered with a dazed expression and he turned around to walk away

Konan stood behind him as Naruto turned around and looked into her eyes, he could see a slight smile on her face.

'I told you so. You will break because the world is never going to be the utopia you had wished.' Naruto felt that she wanted to say those words to him and he passed her by without a word

'I will show her that I am right. My path is the best solution; it is the path of peace.' Naruto walked with flames in his eyes as he planned his next step to convince these criminals of the enlightened path

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. I didn't write for some time because i have been too tired these days and its just too fricking hot here. I got an air con installed in my place just this week and now i feel like i can survive the summer. Its plus 40 Celsius out there


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto arrived silently into the palace and in the throne room without a complication, his face was grounded in concentration but he relaxed once he was in the presence of Cobra.

"I have finished the task." Naruto muttered as the bandits caged inside the wind prison could be seen behind him in rows, hundreds of them.

Cobra would have lost his cool if he was a normal man but he was a king and a king could not afford to lose face so he didn't show his shock at the scene and took it like it was a normal occurrence.

'How did he find them?

He is controlling the wind, is he a wind logia.

Is it through the wind he checked the whole island but how can he know?

It must be something else, is it that mystical power I have seen with the admirals but even they shouldn't be able to find what they have never seen.' Cobra was intrigued by Naruto's quick action and results, his powers were unknown and Cobra could not find a way to justify how he did it.

"Wonderful, we are ever grateful for your help. These beasts have made my people suffer for too long." Cobra replied in a grateful tone as he walked closer

"No problem, I would have done it regardless of the deal." Naruto said with a smile, he understood why Cobra described the bandits as such.

"Will you like to dine with us or do wish to visit the royal library?" Cobra questioned, he wanted to converse more to know Naruto more. He was a ruler and one of his worries was always the fact that they didn't have a guardian, a strong army or a warrior.

"I would like to visit the library but you can have friends accompany you." Naruto replied

Cobra didn't react to Naruto's casual talk as he had lived long enough in this world of the strong to know that strength defined everything.

"If that is your wish then so be it. Would you join us for Dinner?"

"Yes" Naruto said as he looked at the man and the silent Vivi who had been observing him

* * *

"Vivi, what is your analysis?" Cobra asked after had been escorted to his destination

"Not a threat and most likely will leave as he said after his work is finished." Vivi responded calmly, she could see urgency in his demeanor and she saw no desire for this land from him.

"I thought as much, will you try befriending him?" Cobra said as he turned to Vivi. Naruto was young and energetic so he assumed a beautiful girl would have an easier opening him up

Vivi understood her father's worries and the fact Naruto didn't seem like a beast was the only reason for asking for this subject.

"I will try."

"That is good enough." Cobra said with a smile, his daughter had grown since the last adventure and he was confident that she wouldn't push too far in the wrong direction.

* * *

It had been 4 hours since Naruto disappeared and Vivi had taken it upon herself to accompany Conis and Konan while Enel was still following Naruto inside a cage.

Vivi was very much intrigued by the unusual appearance of Conis and finding out about the Sky Island was a pleasant surprise that she hadn't expected.

"This place is really beautiful but what happened to those buildings." Conis said as she walked across the streets along with Konan and Vivi

"We had some trouble with pirates and the battle caused damage to the city. Thankfully it was taken care of or it would have been worse than just some buildings getting destroyed."

"Oh, we also experienced something similar but it was taken care of by Naruto before more people died. Who helped you take care of the problem?" Conis asked, she wouldn't have been curious about such things before but now she wanted to help Naruto.

"Friends and some Marines helped, and the villain is behind bars." Vivi replied and didn't elaborate as it was a secret which could bring trouble to them

"I hope you are not bored with this tour, Miss Konan." Vivi said as she looked towards the stoic woman

"No, I am just wondering what happened to the bandits."

"The citizens have been informed and the decision will be made by the victims or their families. The blood debt is the right of the people involved and since this the killers are not someone with any good background they likely won't be forgiven or be put in prison." Vivi replied in a natural manner, in her eyes evil that brings harm needs to die as even putting them in prison just brings cost to the nation.

Konan nodded while her lips stretched into a smirk, 'I wonder how he will feel about this. He never really saw these things before so now is a good time.'

"That's something new, on our island the Sky lord judges the criminals. Though we usually don't have such problems and it's a rare case." Conis muttered after hearing about the blood debt from Vivi

Vivi just nodded and didn't go into this topic deeper while she disagreed with the system Conis just described as the ruler himself really wasn't involved so he cannot understand the implications of the act. The parties involved should be allowed to choose while the ruler may give advice.

"A fair system indeed." Konan muttered quietly

* * *

So many hours gone by but Naruto had barely skimmed though 5 books as he found that with clones his head would almost burst when transferring whole lot of text when he wasn't even used to reading. So he was limited to just reading alone with Enel as company.

It was a tiring a job and his comprehension skills weren't above average when it came to reading so his speed was slow but luckily or unluckily there weren't many books on the topic so he had discarded many.

He had found barely 20 books and they had such complex writing that his head hurt from just reading and most of them were in languages he couldn't understand.

"A mortal trying to unravel the secrets of time and space, how laughably inane." Enel sneered but looked away when he saw Naruto's blood shot eyes and shivered in fright as he felt the blood lust waiting to be unleashed

Naruto took a breath to calm his nerves and massaged his head, time was unknown in this place and he didn't care for now.

"Can you read this?" Naruto showed Enel one of the short books that he couldn't understand

Enel looked at the script, "I can"

"Then read it to me"

Enel stared at him hatefully and almost ripped the book that was offered to him but he could see Naruto was mentally fatigued and might actually lose control over his inner demons.

'This Mortal is truly a monster, separating the killer side and making it into another persona. I wish it doesn't come out, when just its gaze is this scary.' Enel hoped as he had seen those dark eyes that stared into his soul when Naruto had slapped him

"I will"

"Good"

"It seems like you have tamed him already, I am impressed." Naruto heard Konan's voice and turned around

"What do you want?"

"I am here to inform you about the trial of the bandits that you captured, don't you want to see. It seems that they allow the people to judge."

Naruto was about to ignore her but those words caught his attention. People most of the time made the wrong decisions, majority doesn't mean right.

"Let's go" Naruto said as he walked behind Konan along with Enel

* * *

The scene was different then what he expected; it was not a majority decision but the victims deciding the punishment.

Cobra wouldn't have held this so early but he needed this to increase the moral of his people after the calamity.

The area was lit with torches as it was dark and a line of the criminal could be seen leading to a platform where a large man stood with a sharp sword.

It was an execution for most of them as none if the victims or the families gave their forgiveness; the only saving grace was the ban of torture so all of them will receive a quick and painless death.

"Are you going to stop them?" Konan asked

"No, I will not force my laws on others. These people have suffered and they deserve justice, and if this is what they want then so be it." Naruto responded in an emotionless tone

'Not everyone can be merciful.

Not everyone wants to give others second chances.

Am I really weird to try doing this? Wouldn't be easier to just kill them all as they can't hide from me?' Naruto thought as he looked at the scene silently

The cry for mercy, the glint of the sword, the wind resistance and the neck rolling on the ground while the blood poured endlessly and the crowd cheered.

He did not move until the last one was executed and was frozen in place, lost in his thoughts.

"Are you alright? I am sorry if this disgusted you." Vivi said as she knew some people didn't like to see the act happen in public

Naruto looked at her and saw no sign of anything on her face, to her it was just normal and he was abnormal like always to feel pain for others even criminals.

"Why not try to reform them? Use them for mining and other acts, killing them brings nothing but hate as these people also had families."

* * *

a.n Hope you enjoyed and comment to improve the plot,


	9. Chapter 9

"Why not try to reform them? Use them for mining and other acts, killing them brings nothing but hate as these people also had families." Naruto asked in a cold tone, it came out unconsciously as he had been shaken by the site. He wasn't used to people dying especially defenseless ones, be they good or bad.

"We needed to do this to motivate our people; they need this to know that we care for them. You have to understand that people have emotions, not everything has to follow logic. These criminals lost that chance once they decided to tread this path so it up to the people to forgive them not us or else it would lead to suppressed hatred which would lead to horrendous consequences.

Plus, how can we be sure these people will change and be productive. We don't need people for mining as we have enough already from the law abiding citizens.

I hope that was satisfactory answer." Vivi replied without going too much into detail as she didn't want to overwhelm with the technicalities unless he wishes for it

Naruto stared at her for a moment and then looked away towards the site while her words sank deep into his mind and soul. He was against killing and such so he never thought of things in such a manner.

He was strong but planning and complex things were not his fort yet. Naruto knew that his path would be difficult but he thought with his power, it would become reality with time. He was too optimistic about the nature of humanity as he hadn't seen true evil yet.

"Thank you for the answer and excuse me, I would like to be alone for some time." Naruto muttered as he flew into the night with the power of wind

Vivi looked at Konan to ask if she did something wrong.

"No worries, you did great. It was an educational experience for him and he will grow because of your help so thank you." Konan said with a smile and walked away, she felt better now seeing Naruto in some pain.

She was happy that he was facing the world and she had confidence that Naruto will change for the better as no one can go against the forces of change as humanity will always be selfish and greedy.

'Nagato, the seeds you have planted seem to grow deeper. I may have not liked your choice but I will make sure it is successful.' Konan mused as she realized that she was kind of sadistic these days and a thrill seeker since she played around with Naruto too much

'Maybe he will snap one day and kill me.' Konan chuckled at the thought even though she felt it could be real as Naruto was unstable at the moment

* * *

The act of morality is not dependent on the consequence of the action, but rather the action itself. Naruto's mantra was, "Act so that your action might be applied as a law of the world."

He wished to end the cycle of hatred, it was the core of his beliefs now and even more important than his dream to be Hokage and for a loving family. It was becoming an obsession since the death of Jiraiya and seeing the destruction of Konoha.

The cycle of hatred is actually very simple.

Negativity attracts more negativity. Positive energy attracts more positive energy. For example, you accidentally knock into a man who's using playing with his book while walking (i.e. reckless). He shouts angry words at you.

"Stupid idiot. Watch where you're going!"

It affects you deeply and you feel terribly annoyed and wronged after that.

But maybe, the man's just been through a messy divorce and his wife's receiving custody of the kids he loves more than life itself. That's why he's frustrated.

Later on, the waitress at the café you're at serves you the wrong order. You lash out at her in anger and frustration.

After work, she's demoralized and down after serving an angry customer on her first day of work. But it's the only job she's been able to find. When her children make noise at home, she immediately gives them a sound scolding and angry words that should not be issued to children come out.

This is how the cycle of hatred continues. But if you radiate positive energy, give kind words and a smile, you seriously make someone's day as well as your own much better.

As long as we keep reacting to each other with anger and hate, we will always be in a fight together. And there will always be one winner and one loser. One moment it will be one side, the next time it will be the other one. We ourselves keep this perpetual cycle alive. Then again… we are equally capable of breaking this cycle.

Naruto wanted to be the role model to the world so that this cycle would end; if he decided to kill then people will also follow his footsteps, believing violence to be the ultimate answer.

It was a dilemma that could not be answered just like that and a hasty answer would lead to regrets that could haunt him for life.

Naruto was a firm believer in his path as he always wanted to see a bright world without death but the reality was hammering down on him and it was becoming hard to control his emotions.

He was frustrated; he was learning more about humanity and forming strong opinions that would decide the fate of his life and the people.

Naruto knew he wasn't strong enough, he wasn't invincible which is why it was a problem or else this would be so easy to solve without killing.

'I do not kill and let the people that suffered decide.

It still does not absolve me of responsibility. Should I just erase their memories and let them live a new life?

Is that right? Of course not, it is just another way of killing them.'

"Damn it, damn it. Why is to so hard? Why couldn't it be easy? WHY?" Naruto cried out into the night as punched the mountain in front of him in anger and frustration, causing his hand damage and the mountain.

* * *

After hours of thinking and lashing out, Naruto fell asleep from the mental and emotional fatigue. But it was not a jolly night for him as he was visited by a nightmare.

It was too real and too extreme to real, he wanted to deny it and forget it.

The stench of blood, the ravenous laughter that enjoyed its art and the tip tap of blood falling to the floor.

The smile of excitement, fulfillment and madness edged on the face that he could always recognize.

"Naruto, why?" Tsunade muttered in disbelief

"Hahaha, she asks why. She asks why.

Because bitch I am happy this way." Naruto say the clone respond as he carried Tsunade by her hair into the air and punched her in the abdomen over and over until her body could handle no more

Naruto watched with horror as Tsunade's body broke into two and fell like a broken toy to the ground.

"So fragile, I wish it would have lasted longer."

"AHHH" Naruto screamed as his eyes went blood red and he pounced in absolute rage

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed. This is a story of changing into something that goes against his beliefs for the betterment of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

"What a futile attempt?" The clone muttered as he was thrown to the ground and Naruto mounted him with murder on his eyes

Naruto didn't hear his words and just punched him with full force; his chakra overcharged his hand and started bleeding as he smacked the clone.

The clones left side was crushed from the impact but even then the smile never left, "What a sad state you are in. Can't even take a joke. Hehe"

The clone chuckled as his legs tangled with Naruto's neck and threw him onto the ground.

The clone was completely fine as he stood up in a casual manner, his words brought some clarity to Naruto but he didn't rein his hostility.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki and I am doing this to take out the anger I feel at the people. You really shouldn't bottle up all your emotions, don't you know that we live in a magical world and it could end up creating a monster inside of you." The clone replied with a smile as a chair appeared and he sat down like he was watching a drama

Naruto tried to calm down while analyzing his words and understood that it was his clone formed from his emotions but seeing the inner darkness was never a nice experience and it made him remember Nagato and Konan.

"How are we going to do this?"

"So cruel, are you intending to kill me. What about not killing anyone?"

"I never said that" Naruto growled

"Chill, I am just messing with you. Let's see, you let me out and I play around." The clone appeared beside him and spoke close to his ear

Naruto reacted by instinct and punched him but the clone vanished like smoke.

"So serious, I thought you were the nice one amongst us."

Naruto clenched his fist and took in deep breathes, the atmosphere was messing with his mind and the clone wasn't helping.

He concentrated and slowly the scene changed to a clear grassland with a blue sky.

'Better'

"I will not let you out until I am sure of your personality. Don't think I am naïve enough to let out of murderer into the open world."

"You are starting to make sense, maybe we can try fusing. How does that sound? Maybe we will double in power or more."

Naruto looked at him seriously and was not sure if he was sincere or not.

"Lol, just kidding. In the end we are just one so if we combined both of us will disappear so not really willing to try."

"Then just behave and we can be like brothers." Naruto muttered as his mind had calmed down and thought of the benefits of having someone to talk to without worrying about secrets and such

"Why not. Want to train together; it gets boring alone here in the dark." The clone smiled as he walked closer and chains appeared from underground trying to cage in Naruto.

"Thanks for the help" Naruto replied as he felt excitement after some time and saw a skill from his Uzumaki lineage

'Maybe I can also do this'

* * *

The night passed by peacefully as Naruto slept inside a crater which no living being approached because of the frightening aura released.

Konan may dislike Naruto's ideals but she didn't hate the boy so she looked over him during the night.

'He looks so defenseless and harmless like this. No one would think that a monster was sleeping.' Konan thought as she sat on a hill looking down towards Naruto from afar.

It was a sunny day so Konan was in the shade made from her paper while she waited for her partner to wake up.

Konan could see that the night had done well for him as he felt less oppressive now and the smile on his face was of happiness.

'Maybe he is having a good dream.' She thought a thing that was a luxury for someone like her.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see a shade made of paper over him, protecting him from the piercing sunlight.

'Konan' Naruto thought as he felt her presence close by

He felt slightly touched by this gesture, it wasn't something Naruto expected and wasn't something expected of her but she did it nonetheless.

'I have been truly harsh on her. I can't take out my anger on her. She has lived through a nightmare for so long. I can't expect her to embrace my ideals when I am not willing to listen to her words.' Naruto felt his mind start working in a normal after a period of extreme depression

Naruto floated with the help of his chakra and flew towards Konan; he looked down on the woman closest to him.

Just like always, Konan had that emotionless expression but Naruto could feel that her eyes were not dead yet.

"I apologize for the disrespect I have shown and hope that we can work together in a positive manner." Naruto muttered with a clear gaze

Konan looked at Naruto and was shocked at his words, and his pure intent.

'What happened last night?

How can he show me such a look?

Is this the difference between us and him? Forgiveness.' Konan thought as she heard his words that caused a storm within her mind as she saw the shining golden figure in the air

'A beacon of hope' Konan remembered what people called Naruto and what Nagato meant.

"Okay, I also apologize for the destruction I brought on your village." Konan muttered as she flew to his side. She apologized for killing innocents but she wasn't going to change into a follower just yet.

"No problem, let's go back and meet our new friends." Naruto said as he smiled and offered his hand

Konan took it unconsciously and his grin became wider as Naruto flew towards the castle with Konan it tow. He accelerated to the extreme showing the fruits of his labor and the training done in his dream world.

They arrived within a moment, like teleportation. The speed was much higher than what Konan was used to and she felt her stomach lurch from the extreme motion.

She glared at Naruto who just chuckled lightly and tapped her back in a friendly manner as he walked ahead.

He was starting to act closer to his normal persona and he felt great like a weight had been lifted.

'I don't have to always think about such heavy thing or else I might die of depression.'

* * *

A.N Hope u enjoyed


End file.
